The Black Curl
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Vanessa is the princess of Asgar. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Curl**

**I do not own Thor.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Vanessa is the princess of Asgar. Need I say more?**

Vanessa smiled as she dipped a foot into the pond that was nestled in the center of the palace gardens. The seventeen year old girl lifted her face up to meet the sun's warm rays of life. Vanessa was so engrossed in daydreaming that she failed to notice that she wasn't alone.

"Vanessa," rumbled a voice that the girl knew all too well. She looked up and smiled as her father sat down next to her. "What is on your mind?"

Vanessa sighed and turned her attention to the multicolored fish that populated the pond. "I was thinking about how much you and I differ from each other. We are nothing alike!"

It was true. Thor was a tall, muscular man with a deep voice; Vanessa was petite with a slender, willowy build and a soft, musical voice. While Thor was blond haired, tanned skinned, and brown eyed, Vanessa was a fair skinned child with long, thick, glossy black curls that flowed down her back like a river, and lighting blue eyes. Father and daughter couldn't be any more different.

Thor sighed before tilting his daughter's face upwards so that their eyes could meet. "You were always like your mother," he began.

"But no one speaks of her! It's as though she didn't even exist!" Vanessa turned back to fish gazing. "All that I know is that she died while giving birth to me."

Thor studied his daughter before continuing. "Vanessa, your mother was spunky, brave, a bit impulsive, loyal, and independent. You look just like her." He hoped that she wouldn't see past his lie.

Vanessa smile. "So I'm like her personality-wise?" Thor nodded as he noticed that his little girl was slowly blossoming into a woman.

"And you look just like her," Thor repeated with a smile.

Suddenly, horns began to blow. Vanessa scrambled up from her seat by the edge of the pond before cocking her head to listen to what the horns were saying. "there is a visitor coming to the front gates!" She looked up at her father with wide open eyes. "Who could it be, Father?"

"I have an idea," Thor answered with a wide grin. "Go and dress yourself in something nice, Vanessa."

Vanessa ran off to the palace to do as her father ordered her to do. She sprinted into the front hall, where she then bounded up the grand staircase that led up to the upper floors. She ran to the west side of the palace, where her rooms were.

Vanessa entered her bedroom, smiling as she saw that her maid, Cheyenne, had laid out an outfit for her mistress to wear. Vanessa quickly dressed herself and sat down at her makeup table, where she began to dab on her cosmetics. She swept black shadow onto her eyes, pink rough onto her cheeks, lengthenings onto her eyelashes and red color onto her lips. Finally, she sat back and admired her face before selecting a circlet to complete the look.

Within minutes, Vanessa was waiting at the top of the staircase that led into the throne room. She had hidden herself behind the banister railings, like when she was little and wanted to see the people in sparkles coming to see her father. her father looked up and saw her peeping through the railings and winked at her. Vanessa smiled and waved childishly before the doors opened to admit three people.

One of them was an older man of about sixty years of age, with thinning grey hair and a kind face. The youngest was a woman who looked to be about twenty one years old. She had a mischievous look to her and was practically bouncing up and down as she gazed about her in wonder.

It was the third woman that made Vanessa speechless. She had long, dark curls that flowed down her back like a river, lightly tanned skin, and walked with an air of confidence.

"Jane! Darcy! Erik! How nice it is to see you again!" boomed Thor, standing to hug his friends from the Earth realm. "How are you doing?"

"Boring since we last saw you," answered Darcy with a peppy grin. She took in everything with an easy eye. It was as though she had been to Asgar before; however, Vanessa knew that this wasn't the case.

"Jane," Thor's voice softened as he gazed at the love of his life. Even Vanessa wasn't blind to their obvious attraction. He turned his attention to the stairs, where Vanessa was shyly waiting. He held out a hand for her.

Vanessa stood and began to float down the steps, one graceful hand on the banister as she stepped lightly. She wore a royal blue tunic with silver embroidery and a cream underdress that complimented her hair skin coloring.

"Father," she murmured when she reached her father's side, dipping into a low curtsy.

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER…**_

"_**Show me father," Vanessa ordered the Book of Knowledge.**_

_**She was so not ready for what the book showed her.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Curl**

**I do not own Thor.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Vanessa is the princess of Asgar. Need I say more?**

"Jane, this is my daughter, Vanessa," rumbled Thor with a smile as his daughter swept off to the side of him. She stood looking like the perfect princess.

"Vanessa," breathed Jane with a sparkle in her eye. Vanessa leaned out and grasped Jane's hand in her own. "You're so beautiful." Jane pushed a curl out of Vanessa's eye and frowned. Was that _lightning_ in her eyes?

"Jane, father has told me much about you," Vanessa said regally. She smiled at the older woman, who returned the smile.

"Jane, Erik, Darcy, you shall stay in Asgar as my guests." This wasn't a question. Thor turned to Sif and Volstagg. "Please show our guest to their chambers," he ordered them in a commanding voice.

Sif led Darcy and Jane out one door while Volstagg led Erik out another. As Jane left the throne room, she turned and saw Thor and Vanessa were talking and laughing about something. Suddenly, Thor lifted Vanessa up and spun her around in several tight circles. She loudly squealed as she clutched her father around the neck and held on for dear life.

Jane smiled softly. Thor and Vanessa's relationship was nothing of the one that she shared with her father. In a way, she envied Vanessa. But at the same time, she liked her. She seemed to be nothing like her father. Independent, kind, sweet…

Sif opened a set of door and turned to Darcy. "These are to be your chambers." She stood aside to allow the two women to enter.

The room was breathtakingly beautiful. The walls were painted a pale green and lined with ivy. The bed was outfitted in a darker green and had plump pillows decorating the surface.

"Wow…" breathed Darcy, making a beeline towards the closet and opening it.

"These are your chambers, Jane," announced Sif opening a door that adjured the two suites. Jane's rooms were the exact same as Darcy's, only hers was in yellow.

"There… magnificent," murmured Jane with a smile as she gazed out of the large bay windows that allowed sunlight to bath the room.

"Jane," The woman turned to face the warrior. "Thor loves you. He never gave up on you. He just knew that you would find a way to be together."

"Sif, I love him too. The thing is just that I don't know how my career and his ruling will work out," sighed Jane, fingering the bed cover.

"What do you mean?" asked Sif, leaning on the back of a chair.

"He is the king of Asgar," stated Jane, frowning as the female warrior began to bark out laughter.

"No, he's not, he is just taking over until Odin recovers from his illness. Shouldn't be much longer," Sif said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh." Jane looked away with mortification in her eyes.

"Jane, Odin gave Thor his blessing so that the two of you may wed," said Sif with a small smile.

"But what of Vanessa's mother?" asked Jane in a curious voice.

"She died in childbirth," stated Sif, turning away. "My only sister."

"I'm sorry," murmured Jane, reaching out to place a hand onto the woman's shoulder. "What was her name?"

"Miriam," answered Sif in a quiet tone. "She was my best friend. I was there while she was birthing. I held Vanessa up so that she could see her. And then, I placed her onto my dying sister's breast. " The woman's eyes were misting up as she retold the tale.

"Oh Sif," murmured Jane.

~xXx~

Meanwhile, on the other side of the palace, Vanessa could be found in the library, doing one of her favorite passions.

Reading.

Vanessa finished the book that she was reading and walked to the shelf where she had taken it from a few days earlier. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the empty space, but it was too high up. she huffed and jumped up and slammed the book into the space. Just as she was coming down again, another book fell off of the bookshelf. Vanessa picked it up, curious about the new book. On the front in old fashioned script were the words:

**Book of Knowledge**

Vanessa eagerly opened the book to see a blank page.

"Show me Jane," she ordered the book. Ink appeared on the page until a picture of Jane appeared. She was sitting on a chair talking to Sif.

"This book is legendary!" whispered Vanessa to herself as she carried the book over to a chair and sat down. She watched Jane brush her hair for a while with a faraway look on her face. then, Vanessa thought that she would see what Thor was up to.

"Show me father," she ordered the book of knowledge.

She was so not ready for what the book showed her.

_**END CHAPTER TWO**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**VANESSA FINDS OUT A TERRIBLE FAMILY SECRET…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Curl**

**I do not own Thor.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Vanessa is the princess of Asgar. Need I say more?**

Vanessa stared down at the book of knowledge with anger in her heart.

"Show me my family tree," she ordered in a tight voice. The picture morphed to that of a graph with names. Vanessa ran her finger down the graph, pausing when she came to her father's name.

LOKI ODINSON

Vanessa was stunned. She looked at her mother's name- Miriam- and was relieved that she wasn't being lied to about something else. She turned her attention back to the book.

"Show me father," she ordered again, and the graph's lines shifted to show a scene.

She saw a dark haired man with fair skin in an icy throne room. He was pacing back and forth as he waited for something… What was it that he was waiting for?

Vanessa shut the book with an air of disgust. She was angry at her father for lying to her for seventeen years!

She stormed off to her chambers, where she placed the book of knowledge onto her reading pedestal in front of her desk. She gazed at her father before turning to prepare herself for the banquet that her father was throwing in honor of his guests.

~xXx~

Thor sighed heavily as he thought of Vanessa. Even though he wasn't her father by blood, he still loved her and protected her and treated her as though she were actually his daughter by flesh and blood.

He could still recall the fear on Miriam's face when she had told him that she was with child. And that the father was none other than Loki.

Thor clenched his fist as he recalled what happened next.

Odin had agreed to allow Miriam to carry the child, saying that he could not bear it if his first grandchild was murdered. Even though no words were said, rumors began to fly that Miriam was carrying Thor's child. So when it came time for her to give birth, Thor was ready to welcome the new prince or princess of Asgar into the world.

When Sif had come out with a look of sadness on her face, Thor was ready for the worst. But then she told him that her sister- her only sister- had passed shortly after giving birth. Thor felt sadness welling up within him as he gazed down at the empty form of Miriam laying there on the birthing bed.

But then Sif handed him his daughter.

_His daughter._

Suddenly, he felt tenderness rushing throughout his veins as he gazed down into lightning blue eyes. The swaddled up infant held out a hand and gently batted at Thor's face. he held out a finger for her; she grabbed it, amazing the young prince with her strength.

As she grew up, she resembled Loki more and more than she did Miriam. So Thor told her lies; he told her that she looked just like her mother, that she was as skilled with weaponry as he had been at her age, that she was truly her father's daughter…

He sighed again, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He was getting a headache from remembering all the lies that he had told Vanessa to protect her and to guard her from her true father.

Suddenly, a disturbance at the front of the room grabbed his attention. He looked up and smiled as Jane entered the dining hall. She wore a pale yellow shift with gold embroidery, a gold circlet with rubies and emeralds, and a matching pendant and bracelets.

"Jane," rumbled Thor, standing and holding out a hand for her to accept. She took it and he brought her knuckles to his mouth and tenderly kissed them. "You look magnificent tonight." Jane blushed, turning her eyes downwards at Thor's compliment. She was led to Thor's right and sat down.

Vanessa entered a few minutes later. She wore a black tunic with silver embroidery and a turquoise dress underneath. Her knee length black curls had been coifed to perfection and her makeup was a bit heavier than usual. Thor though that she went through the extra effort to look nice for Jane.

Erik and Darcy entered last. Darcy wore a pale green tunic with darker green trousers and leather boots. Erik wore an orange shirt with brown trousers and boots.

Vanessa sat to Thor's left and smiled at Jane before turning her attention to the tumblers who were amusing the diners. She was silent when the court jester flung insults at the Frost Giants, Laufey and Loki. However, she did brighten up when Sif asked her about her weaponry training.

Suddenly, a loud burp interrupted all the festivities. Volstagg looked up with a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry, Thor!" he called out with a half hearted grin.

"Manner, Volstagg!" muttered Vanessa with a little snort, turning her attention from the court jester to Thor. "He eats like an animal," she dryly complimented with a little sniff.

Thor thought that Vanessa's rudeness was uncalled for, but dismissed it as being "that time of the month".

Finally, as the meal began to wind down, Thor turned to Vanessa and smiled. "Would you care to perform something, my daughter?" he rumbled.

For a moment, it looked like Vanessa was going to refuse. But then she nodded. She stood and walked to the center of the great hall, where she stood in position before beginning to dance.

The dance consisted of much twists, flips, stomps, turns, spins, twirls, and kicks. It looked more like an aggressive fight than a dance. Vanessa danced to no music, instead allowing for her audience to make up a tune inside of their minds. Finally, she ended in a split, her sides heaving heavily as she struggled to breath. The entire hall burst into loud applause for the princess's display.

Vanessa stood and nodded her head at Thor before leaving the great hall.

_**END CHAPTER THREE**_

_**NEXT TIME…**_

_**Vanessa looked behind her at the world that she had grown up in. she would risk everything that she had to see her TRUE father; to speak with him, to laugh with him, to joke with him…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Curl**

**I do not own Thor.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Vanessa is the princess of Asgar. Need I say more?**

Vanessa sat at the edge of the pond, just staring at the fishies as they swam about without a care in the world. She sighed heavily before disrobing herself of her attire and donning a cream nightgown with colorful embroidery at the yolk and on the sleeves.

Vanessa gazed down at the live animated drawing of Loki. He had ceased his pacings and was now slumped in a throne with a look of defeat on his face.

"Oh father," murmured Vanessa softly as she touched his face on the paper. Loki started and touched his face as though he had felt something gazing his face. He looked about the throne room with a wary look.

Vanessa sighed again before focusing her mind onto the single candle that flickered at her bedside table. With a twitch of her fingers, a stream of fire came to her from the candle. She molded the flames until she had a sphere. She then gazed into the sphere and was suddenly in a world that she had never seen before.

An icy plain that stretched out for miles was all that she could see. Suddenly, she entered a magical forest of winter, where she saw that everything was covered in ice and snow. Then, she slipped into an ice castle, unseen and unheard. She whispered across several corridors, and up many flights of stairs. Finally, she reached a grand door, where she was whisked into a throne room where everything was white.

And it was there, that she saw her father.

He was slumped up in a throne made of ice, where he looked unhappy about something. A guard entered the room and began to speak with him. Vanessa craned her ears to pick up the whispers.

"Any news, Maerdrym?" asked Loki as he struggled to keep himself awake.

"She passed, my lord," Maerdrym said bluntly.

Loki cursed savagely before standing and stalking to the other side of the room. "For seventeen years, I tried to conceive an heir. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl- I need someone who will carry on my legacy after I've died!" He gazed sadly out a window, where Vanessa saw several gardens in full bloom, despite the cold climate. "You know what to do," he snapped.

"Yes, my lord." Maerdrym bowed before leaving. Loki sighed before turning to look at Vanessa. She gasped as he walked closer to her. Suddenly, her scrying fireball exploded, giving the young girl burns on her face and arms.

"I'm coming to you, father," whispered Vanessa before beginning to pack.

She grabbed her little traveling bag and packed a fresh tunic, trousers, and undergarments, some hair ribbons, and her comb. Then she hurriedly dressed herself in warm fleece lined trousers, a heavy cotton shirt and a velvet lined tunic. She also took her sword, throwing daggers and bow. She grabbed her boots and snuck down the trellis that led from her room to the courtyard below. She crept into the kitchen, where she snitched some loaves of bread, cheese, meat and a jug of cider. Then she ran as quickly as she could to the Bifröst. Vanessa knew that this was the last place where anyone had ever seen her father alive.

When Vanessa arrived at the gates, she came across another problem: Heimdall. She knew that even with all her training, she couldn't ever hope to defeat the giant of a man. And even if she did use her godly powers, she would only kill herself. However, she was in luck, for Heimdall seemed to be sound asleep on his feet. Still she was silent as she crept around him.

Vanessa looked behind her at the world that she had grown up in. she would risk everything that she had to see her TRUE father; to speak with him, to laugh with him, to joke with him…

And with that, she jumped.

_**END CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**NEXT TIME…**_

"_**Who are you?" growled Loki in a tired and somewhat crabby voice. Vanessa yanked herself away from the Frost Giant, wincing as she felt several bruises beginning to form. She walked up to Loki, who stiffened as though he was readying for a fight. Vanessa looked into his dark eyes as she removed her cloak…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Curl**

**I do not own Thor.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Vanessa is the princess of Asgar. Need I say more?**

Vanessa soon lost track of how long she fell for. But the next thing that she knew was that she had landed on an icy meadow with a loud "_**OMPH**_" of surprise. She sat up and looked about her.

The meadow was just an icy field where nothing grew. As Vanessa's sight took in everything, she suddenly heard loud hoofbeats. She looked up as several Frost Giants rode up to her on horseback.

"Who are you?" rumbled one- the leader, Vanessa guesses.

"My name is Vanessa," she answered, showing the Frost Giants no fear at all.

~xXx~

Loki was in his throne room, mourning the loss of yet another mistress and child when suddenly, his soldiers barged in.

"What is the meaning of this?" he thundered, his anger reaching peak high.

"My lord, while we were out patrolling, we found something that we think you should see," started the guard in a nasally sounding voice.

"I am not a something, I am a someone!" sassed someone, causing for the guard to cough to cover up a laugh. In marched several of Loki's guards, each one holding onto something. It only took Loki a moment to realize that the something his guards were holding was a small person. And by the sounds that this person was making, he was angry.

"Release him!" Loki ordered his solider, whom did their master's bidding.

"Do I look like a man?" muttered the person. Loki then discovered that the person was a woman- a tiny woman. She wore all black and a cloak covered her face.

"Who are you?" growled Loki in a tired and somewhat crabby voice. The girl yanked herself away from the Frost Giant, wincing as she felt several bruises beginning to form. She walked up to Loki, who stiffened as though he was readying for a fight. She looked into his dark eyes as she removed her cloak.

"My name is Vanessa," she announced to a stunned Loki. They both looked the same; black hair, hers curly, his straight, pale skin, and heavily fringed eyes. Vanessa had her mother's lightning blue eyes, dainty nose, and her body type.

"You fools!" roared Loki, blasting the Frost Giants to pieces with his godlike powers. He turned to Vanessa, much calmer. "Vanessa," he murmured, bending so that way he could look her in the eyes. "My stars, you look just like your mother!"

"That's what Thor said," Vanessa answered fearlessly with a smile, slipping her hand into Loki's.

"Thor?" echoed Loki.

"I was brought up as his daughter. For seventeen years, I was deceived into actually believing that I was the child of the prince of Asgar." Vanessa laughed bitterly. "But, now the joke's on him. When he finds out that I am missing, he'll raise hell over water, so to be mild."

"Ah, I see." Loki smiled as he began to lead Vanessa on a guided tour of the castle.

"Oh and you did burn me." Vanessa peeled back the layers of fabrics to show Loki a scar that had formed in the place of where the fireball had exploded. Loki swore and ushered Vanessa into a room and shut the door.

"Let me see," he ordered. Vanessa stripped off her shirts to reveal a breast band and a colorful inked tattoo on her right shoulder and down her back. Scars marred her slender body, making her look more beautiful than ugly. Loki swore again as he placed his hands over her scars. Vanessa felt intensifying heat, then coldness as she felt the scars melting off of her. Within a few minutes, her body was as flawless as a newborn babe's.

"You can heal?" asked Vanessa, amazed as she scrambled back into her shirts.

Loki shrugged. "It's easy to do. Would you like for me to teach you?" Loki looked at Vanessa.

"Oh, yes please!" begged Vanessa happily. She and Loki trotted off to the library to work and to learn more about each other.

_**END CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**NEXT TIME…**_

"_**Vanessa, what all can you do?" asked Loki. Vanessa grinned as she raised her hands dramatically…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Black Curl**

**I do not own Thor.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Vanessa is the princess of Asgar. Need I say more?**

The next morning, Vanessa woke up in a beautiful bed chamber. The walls were a pale blue with silver curtains that covered the windows. Vanessa was nestled in a canopy bed with blue drapery and wine colored pillows. She slowly sat up and discovered that Loki must've put the servants through all hell to make the room perfect for her.

Vanessa smiled as she swung her legs out of her bed. She loudly yelped as her feet touched the floor, for the floor was freezing cold. Vanessa gritted her teeth and flew out of bed, over to a plush chair, where she had tossed her clothes the night before. She quickly donned her outfit, her teeth chattering wildly as she pulled on her warm cloak. Once she was bundled up, she leapt out of her room and scrambled out of her room, vowing to keep moving so that way she wouldn't freeze into a little icicle.

Vanessa found Loki in the throne room, where he was chatting with an adviser. When Vanessa entered the throne room, the adviser bowed before her.

"Why is it so cold?" asked Vanessa, hopping from one foot to the other as she blew on her hands to warm them up.

"The climate doesn't allow for the sun to shine," answered Loki, hiding a grin as he watched his daughter struggling to keep warm. Finally, Vanessa had enough and summoned a warm fireball to keep her cozy. She grumbled as she perched herself close to her father's throne, curling up into a tiny ball with her cloak to cover her. "Vanessa, I'm going to see about getting you some more clothes," began Loki in an awkward tone of voice. Gods above, he didn't know what a teenage girl wanted or needed!

"Sire," rang out a feminine voice. Loki looked up from his daughter and smiled as Avryl, one of his most trusted mistresses, entered the throne room. She was a tall, graceful creature, with pale blond ringlets that she wore in a high tail, a slender body, and big hazel green eyes. She smiled prettily at the King of Jotunheim before her attention was diverted to Vanessa.

Suddenly, an idea came to Loki.

"Avryl, could you please see to it that Vanessa get the necessary items that she will require for her stay in Jotunheim?" asked Loki before another adviser barged into the room.

"Come on, your highness," smiled Avryl to Vanessa, who hopped up and loped to her side. The older woman led the young princess down the hall, across the courtyard and into a separate part of the ice palace, where scantily dressed women lazed about.

"Here, here, what is this?" barked Avryl sternly, clapping her hands together. Suddenly, the harem was a flutter of activity as the girls, starched, danced or played musical interments. She turned to Vanessa and explained, "The king's harem. He desires to start a dynasty of his offsprings."

"A dynasty of his offsprings," Vanessa repeated as she trailed after Avryl to a roomful of clothes that were scattered about. Avryl shook her head and began to bustle about, neatly folding clothes and putting them away, muttering under her breath as she did so. "Just select whatever catches your eye, your highness," she called out to the young girl, who was looking at some dresses. She finally selected a few dresses and then turned her attention to tunics and shirts. To her disgust, most of them were scanty and barely covered anything. She made a mental note to ask for some fabric so that way she could sew some clothes herself.

"I see that you prefer modesty over movement," commented Avryl after looking at Vanessa's small pile of clothes. "I shall look into finding some more clothes for you." Vanessa was speechless. It was as though Avryl could read her mind!

"I can," she answered in response to Vanessa's unasked quested. She flashed a mischievous smile at the youngster. "It also helps me to find out what it is that the king should ever… want for breakfast." Vanessa shot her a look that read, _"I know what you were about to say and I'm not amused" _however, Avryl got the message loudly and clearly.

A few minutes later, Vanessa found herself in a library that was far bigger than her own library back in Asgar. She climbed up the spindly ladder to the top of the shelves, where she then pushed herself around the room, smiling at her makeshift ride.

"Vanessa!" She looked up as her name was being called and smiled at Loki, sliding down the ladder and landing in front of him.

"Yes, father?" she asked him.

"Vanessa, I do believe that it's time for me to see the height of your magical abilities," began Loki. "Vanessa, what all can you do?" asked Loki.

Vanessa grinned as she raised her hands dramatically and conjured up a fireball out of thin air. She did a few quick, agile flips with the fireball, manipulating it so that way she could do several jumps through the hoops of fire that she had made.

Suddenly, Vanessa stopped in midjump- she was flying!

"That's all I can really do," she informed Loki with a smile. Loki was impressed by his daughter's skill with fire.

"What are you the goddess of?" he asked her with curiosity in his voice.

"I am known as Vanessa, the Goddess of children, the five elements, and the arts," smiled Vanessa. "They're tied into my interests."

"I see," murmured Loki, peering into her essence, trying to get a feel for her powers and abilities.

"That tickles," giggled Vanessa, collapsing to the floor in mirth as Loki pressed harder into her essence.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa, but if I don't know what kind of powers and abilities you poccess, then how am I to teach you?" asked Loki reasonably.

"True," wheezed Vanessa, wiping tears from her eyes. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, I am." Loki stood from his seat, stretching as his bones popped and creaked from sitting in one position for too long.

_**END CHAPTER SIX**_

_**NEXT TIME…**_

_**Vanessa finds a love…**_


End file.
